Enemies
In Robokill and Robokill 2 you fight a variety of enemies. There is not all that much difference in Robokill 1, but much more variety in Robokill 2. Below is a list of some of the enemies. Robokill 1 In Robokill 1, as said, enemies do not vary much, the easiest way to tell the difference is by color. -Bugs: Small, basic enemies with no ranged form of attack; they have to run directly at the player and explode upon contact, causing damage. Easy to kill, but they often appear in large groups. Some enemies, such as blue and red spiders, spawn bugs. (In the registered version) It is also worth noting that bugs occasionally appear as traps within boxes. -Bots: Apart from Bugs Bots are the most common form of enemy. Most of them are like bugs, having to run up to an enemy, however some do have short range guns, these are recognizable as they appear to have what looks like a grenade launcher on their shoulder(it is not actually a grenade launcher). -Spiders: Larger than Bots, Spiders move a little slower and often do not try to come close to the player. If they do get in a certain range they will fire their missile at them. The Spider has to directly face the player to have a chance at hitting the player, as the missile does not aim independently. Once a Spider dies it fires its missile, it runs around, and no longer attacks the player directly. In the registered version, blues spawn green Bugs after firing their missile, and reds spawn blue Bugs. -Turrets:These are not always much of a problem. They do not move, and fire a volley of around six or seven shots at the player. They do not take much to kill. Sometimes they appear as Traps in boxes. -Spawning nodes: Non-aggressive enemy that usually spawn bots and bugs. Yellow versions spawn pretty much anything, like rocket speeders, laser bots, and even heavy mobile turrets. -Drones: More of a nuisance than a threat. They move from place to place, stopping to fire a small volley at the player. Running into a Drone does nothing. The Drones are not killed by going over the edge of the platform, but cannot go over cover. -Heavy Turret:These, like Turrets, do not move, and are easier to hit as they are a bigger target. Also they aim slowly. However, their volley or large shots will quickly whittle down the health of even a high-level player. Use caution around these. -Mobile Turrets:Something somewhat similar to Spiders. Slower moving, these have what appears to be a form of 'dual turret' on their back and fire a medium-sized volley. Shots bounce off walls. They are not much of a threat on their own but are dangerous in numbers. -Heavy Running bot: These have heavy turret-like objects on their backs and move very quickly, and fire volleys of heavy damaging bullets. They are very dangerous even on their own, and are extremely hard to kill in an enclosed space. Sometimes, you will come across two in a single room! The following enemies are only encountered in the registered version (except the bug shooter spider, which is in the trainer version) -Heavy Mobile Turrets:These are elephant-like moving versions of the Heavy Turrets. These can be deadly, even in small numbers. Yellow version is only seen on mission 13. Red and yellow versions are extremely deadly when there's no cover. -Big Ship:stronger than normal ship,they can shoot rockets or bullets -Bug shooter spider:they appear first on mission 5 and appear in press release of robokill (robokill trainer) they shoot bullets that spawn bugs,some even spawn small amoung of bugs after death green one spawns blue bug blue one spawn red one red and yellow one spawn yellow -Laser Bots: These are bots that shoot short range lasers at a rapid pace that does considerable damage. Takes a while to "charge up". -Speeder: Small robot that speeds around at high speed to crash into you. Are not killed by going off an edge. Turns slowly. -Rocket speeder: A larger, more powerful kind of speeder that has rocket boosters, and do big damage if they crash into you. Like speeders, turn slowly. -Deactivated bot: First appears at a deactivated state, but when hit, they fire volleys of heavy bullets at you. -Assassin bot: One of the most dangerous enemies in the game. Has riot shield that is immune to bullets, and can shoot machine gun fire and rockets. Can only be damaged when firing, and only green and blue version is seen in game. The machine gun fire is deadly, even though it looks like turret fire. -Kamikaze bot: Resembles a lizard. Much like rocket speeders, these turn slowly and have very high speed. If it hits you, it will deal heavy damage. Sometimes appear out of yellow spawning nodes, and only green version is seen in game. Can be killed if it goes off an edge. -Flying Kamikaze bot: Deals less damage than a kamikaze bot, but is still deadly. Not killed if it goes off the edge. Spawned by frigates. -Flying shooting Kamikaze bot: No difference from a flying kamikaze bot except that it shoots. Red version can be seen when boss spawns it. Like assassin bots, the fire can be deadly but looks like regular turret fire. -Frigate: Flies around the screen spawning flying kamikaze bots. Non aggressive. Sometimes spawns flying shooting kamikaze bots. -Boss(1): Only encountered on level 12. Teleports away after "drilling" the shuttle. Spawns red Flying shooting Kamikaze bots. -Boss(2): Final enemy of all bots. Spawns red flying shooting kamikaze bots, shoots volleys of heavy fire at you, and can call for most types of red robots (Heavy mobile turrets, deactivated bots, rocket speeders). Nearly impossible to defeat without good firepower. Classes Classes in Robokill are determined by color. There are four classes, each progressively more damaging and hard to destroy: Green, Blue, Red, and Yellow. -Green: Low HP and deal little damage. Encountered through the entire game. Generally easy to destroy. -Blue: Slightly higher HP and deal a little more damage than Greens. Also encountered throughout the game, but are rare in the first few missions. -Red: Higher HP and deal a moderate amount of damage. Encounter in mission 4 (As traps), and become somewhat common after the next episode. -Yellow: Encountered at mission 10-13(on mission 10 there are bug shooter spiders colored red, they will spawn yellow ones)these are most dangerous and powerful of all classes. They have a lot of hp, and deal lots of damage. Fortunately, they are relatively rare. Robokill 2 Enemies in Robokill 2 are more varied. I have not completed much of Robokill 2 so only those I have encountered will be listed. If you know of any that are not listed feel free to add them. -Worms:The Robokill 2 equivalent of Bugs. Slither towards the player, often in large numbers. Splat if stepped on. There is also a small 'larvae' variant that will avoid the player. If given enough time these larvae will grow into normal worms. -Mites: Small, aggressive enemy that travels in swarms and can pop out of traps. -Hive: Non-aggressive enemy. Sit there, often behind things like explosives or crates, and spawn Worms. Will spawn 3-6 larvae on death. -Spawning node: These are the same as spawning nodes in robokill 1, but are differently designed and make different noise, they spawn hounds, occasionally blaster and larvae hounds. The most upgraded variants have been seen spawning super mites and alien insects. -'Hounds': A common form of enemy. Run at the player to damage them. Often appear in groups of 3-8. Some variants carry guns on their backs. Comes in beige and green varieties. -Rangers: Can be a threat. Sometimes appear in their own, but frequently appear in groups of 2-4. Will try to keep their distance from the player, as their primary attack is firing at the player with their rifle. They will also occasionally throw a grenade at the player. There are a specialized type of Ranger that have laser shotguns, which deal more damage but fire less frequently. Rangers can also pick up shield boosts and similar dropped bonuses. In higher levels there are rangers armed with sniper-rifle like weapons. Snipers give 150 XP when killed. -Brute: Large enemies. No form of ranged attack. Will often make vague attempts to use cover to get to the player. When in range they roar and leap at the player. If they succeed and hit the player it will deal considerable damage. Groups of two of three Brutes can easily kill a player. Alternate Opinion: Brutes do ''have a ranged attack, which involves picking up crates and hurling them at the player. This takes a few seconds, but the Brute cannot be harmed while carrying a crate. In the higher levels there are Brutes armed with Medium or Heavy Grenade Launchers, but they do not jump at the player. Sometimes they will roar and be surrounded by a purple circle, this heals them to full and makes them faster. -Bomber Hives - Resemble small, purple hives that do not spawn foes. When shot, however, they spray bubble-like grenades away from the direction of impact, causing considerable damage. -Harpies - These are brown, winged creatures that are individually weak but attack in swarms. They can fly over crates and abysses to attack. -Laser Hounds - These hounds fire small lasers at the player which can cause considerable damage. -Blaster Lizards - Similar to the heavy turret, Blaster beetles move about slowly, launching volleys of heavy laser fire. These spawn five mites when they die. -Rocket Lizards - These are similar to Spiders, except that upon death they will fire a 'rocket', which deals enormous damage with a wide radius. -Larvae Hounds - These are green hounds which have 'satchels' of three or four larvae attached to their backs. When shot, they drop the larvae and move a lot faster. -Giant Iron Lizard- These giant beetles will lunge at the player exeptionally fast, and will instantly kill you if they make contact. They cannot be harmed while moving, only when they pause after a lunge. -Jet pack rangers - These are extremely high-health, drone-like creatures which can be found in the final objective room of the F2P version. -Fafnir - These are eel-like creature which sometimes spawn out of mite-opened trapdoors. They will pop up, vomit green goo which will slow the player down, then retreat and repeat. They give 80 XP upon a kill. -Slime hives: Explode in slime after shot or crashed into. Gives 25 xp. -Mite shooter Lizards: The robokill 2 equivalent of bug shooter spiders. '''Next are registered version enemies (expect alien lizard who appears in F2P version)' -Friendly turret: These appear only in registered version,they shoot enemies but they return fire if you shoot them, there are rocket versions of them. -Super rangers:act as rangers but look different,they are more powerful, they call call ranger help but only once -Super mite: These are similar to mites but are a little bigger, they have beige, green, or blue markings and will sometimes leap at the player. -Semi hives: Act as bomber hives but they spawn small spidery creatures called alien insect they are smaller than alien spiders. -Alien insect: They look like the alien lizard but different, they spit bubble bombs and explode in bubble bombs when dead. -Wormy fafnir: Different look than fafnir, indeastead of goo they spit 5 yellow worms. -Nasty worms: Size of worm,they are auto hostile,give more xp than any worm, after death they spit vomit. -Alien bird hive: They spawn 6 alien birds, rank 2 versions always contain yellow one that is deadlier. Brutes can hide under places and they have bomb that explodes after you touch them or after they die, those appear on mission 8-12 and are mini boss of episode 2. Mites can also hide under platforms. -Rocket hound: Appear on mission 6-12 they launch rockets. -Mortar Lizard: Launch rockets like Mite shooter beetles, but fire slower and rocket explode deadly, only lvl 1 version is seen in game. -Brute turret: Big turret that has brute controlling it. -Flying ships: Ships that shoot rockets or bullets and rangers control it. -Dino hound: Resembles hound by color but it deadlier, can hold turret and have a ranger riding it. -Alien bird: Looks like harpies but smaller and deal more damage. -Demon brute: Final enemy of episode 3, it has super shotgun, can call for help much as it wants and it gives most xp of all enemies. Classes: Classes in robokill 2 are similar to robokill 1. Beige: These enemies have low health, but still pose much of a threat to low level players. Weakest of all classes. Green/Yellow: These are stronger than Beige and are more dangerous. Do not appear often in the F2P version. Worms and harpies are yellow instead of green. Blue/white: These do not appear at all in the F2P version, they are very deadly and deal lots of damage. However, rangers and brutes have different ways of leveling up. No arrows: These are the weakest of rangers and brutes 1 arrow: These are slightly more powerful, and rangers get a few more abilities, like shotgun and sniper. 2 arrows: These are very powerful, and rangers can now use double shotgun. Super rangers have another different symbol for leveling up. No lines: These are encountered at the first time you find a super ranger. Weakest of all of them. 2 lines (ll): Super rangers fire faster and have more health, and call ranger help quicker. 2 exclamation marks (!!): Super rangers fire very fast and deal lots of damage, they call ranger help very fast and move faster.